Torn
by nlightnd
Summary: Tenten discovers that her teammate, Neji, has an arranged marriage and she's torn inside, whether to reveal her feelings or let him live the rest of his life in ignorance. Possible Neji/Ten/Sas
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and company. That distinction belongs solely to Masashi Kishimoto. I merely will toy with them for a short time before returning them.

Rating: For now, I'll stick to a teen rating. However, there will be language and adult situations, so if that's not your bag then please don't read. Rating may possibly go up in later chapters.

Summary: Tenten discovers that her teammate, Neji, is being thrown into an arranged marriage and she's torn inside, whether to reveal her feelings or let him live the rest of his life in ignorance.

This is dedicated to all you Neji/Tenten lovers out there. You guys, and fellow writers, are my inspiration. And a warning to those of you who are sticklers for strict characterization....there will be OOCness, so please don't slam me telling me how OOC they are because I guarantee you your words will fall on deaf ears. This will be the only warning for the entire story in regards to OOCness. Thanks.

Torn

Chapter 1: The Shoe Drops

Chest heaving, sweat rolling down her face and the rest of her body, brunette hair tied securely into dual buns, Tenten watched her teammate, Neji Hyuuga, carefully, trying to anticipate his next move. She spun into action and sent kunai, shuriken and pointed weaponry in his direction. As predicted, he immediately took up his stance, which he rarely relaxed during training, and rotated his body rapidly, the kaiten knocking away each and every weapon to the ground.

He seemed focused, but at the same time, the look in his eyes said otherwise. His eyes possessed a conflicted look, a distracted look. Definitely not Neji. He'd been like this for several hours. Not to mention he'd been late, another characteristic Neji never indulged.

Dropping her scrolls to the ground, she ran towards him, prepared to engage him in taijutsu, despite it being her weakness; knowing she'd lose, she ran headlong into the beating sure to come.

She smirked at him and his eyes narrowed. "What?"

Her smirk grew. "Nothing."

She was inches from him. Sending a flurry of kicks and punches at him, which he instantly and perfectly defended against. Big surprise there. She'd never beaten him at taijutsu. Never. He was too damned good. He wasn't a prodigy for nothing, after all.

Several more minutes passed and Neji thrust his palms forward, hitting her in the sternum and ribs. Her petite body flew backwards, blood spewing from her mouth as she hit the ground.

Guarding her ribs, she attempted to get up. "Ouch," she said quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear.

Damn! That really hurt. Tenten couldn't remember an incident where he'd ever hit her so hard. What was his problem? More than ever this proved her theory that something was going on. More than ever she wanted to know what it was.

Trying to ignore her pain, she coughed, staining a small portion of the ground red. Why'd her injury have to annoy her so? And why did she have to appear weak. She didn't want Neji to think her a weakling. He was so strong. But she knew no amount of training would ever elevate her to his level. She'd never be as good, as strong or as powerful as him. And that thought pissed her off. If anything, she'd take being on the same level. Forget surpassing him. She'd be satisfied just to be his equal in each and every way.

Maybe she ought to approach Tsunade and request an apprenticeship with her. To train with her as Sakura had done. And look how her pink haired friend had turned out. Sakura was one of the most powerful medic-nins in the entire village.

Brown eyes met white. The cool expression had returned. Cool and haughty. Typical Neji. Or Typical Hyuuga should she say. All the Hyuuga men were this way, even Neji's uncle, Hiashi.

She was surprised, though, when he held out his hand and helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright, Tenten?" He asked her, concern in his voice. His tone belied the expression he wore; cold, unconcerned.

"I'll be fine, Neji," she returned with her trademark smile.

A smile so bright, so genuine, he could lose himself in it. A smile that accompanied a heart as generous and open as that same smile. A smile he'd kill for, die for. Not that he would ever reveal his feelings.

The two shinobi sat on a patch of grass, under a shaded area, sipping water from their canteens.

Tenten felt now would be the best time to breach her suspicions, see how unfounded her concern actually was. After all, maybe her teammate was simply having an off day, only Hyuuga Neji didn't have bad days. With him there was no such possibility. He was Hyuuga. Hyuuga's didn't have bad days.

She took a deep breath and let it out. "Neji?"

"Hm?"

"May I ask you a question?"

Neji glanced over at his friend and fellow team member cautiously. He nodded and said, "You may."

"What's going on with you?"

She had his full attention for certain now. It felt like his pale white gaze was piercing her, burning a hole in the center of her being.

"Nothing," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

Okay. Here goes, she thought. "You've been late to training, you're distracted most of the time, you ignore Lee more than usual and to top it off.....you barely associate with me anymore." Tenten felt the hurt which had been accumulating release. "You don't eat with me or walk me home, and unless it's for training you don't even acknowledge me. So what's going on?"

A breeze stirred, ruffling the strands of his long dark hair, filling the silence which fell between them.

Inwardly Neji groaned. He'd known it wouldn't take his astute teammate long to figure out something was up. She'd known him far too long. She knew him, and his habits, too well.

"Neji, what is it?" Her concerned voice broke into his internal reverie. "You know you can trust me, right?"

She lightly placed her hand on his. "It can't be that bad, can it," she teased, her laughter light as the wind.

Rubbing his temples he muttered, "Clan trouble."

"Oh", she whispered. "That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea." His frustrated reply sent off warning bells, which she chose to ignore.

"If you don't want to talk I understand, but if you do....I'm here," she said with a smile and her hand reached out to lightly touch his shoulder; to show her support.

"I'd rather not."

Disappointed, she replied, "Okay. I understand."

Neji knew her feelings were hurt, but the so called "clan trouble" wasn't up for discussion. That was per Hiashi's orders. On a brighter note, his next words would cheer her up, so he hoped.

"Tenten, my uncle is hosting a dinner tonight and your presence is expected. The dinner is at six."

Silently, the weapon's mistress fumed at his arrogance; that he would just assume she was available and would come. Like uncle, like nephew. Typical Hyuuga's. Always putting others out, if only for their own convenience. Honestly, she felt conflicted. She wanted to go; yet she didn't.

There was a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach leaving her with an ominous feeling. She couldn't explain it nor did she want to. All she knew is that she didn't really want to be a willing participant in this dinner, but Neji's uncle would have his way, one way or another. And she knew she'd go, if only for him. Anything for Neji. He had her and wasn't even aware. How could he be such a genius and be ignorant simultaneously?

"Will there be anyone else there that isn't Hyuuga?"

"I don't know", he answered honestly. "I'm unaware in regards to the contents of the guest list."

"Hm."

Neji smirked. "That's my line, you know."

"Yeah. And you're such a bad influence, too." She fired back, a mischievous grin across her lips.

Neji chuckled at her reply. She certainly had a fiery personality. One that he liked. One thing, though, he wished for once that he could see her without her reservations. His family always made her somewhat nervous, with the exception of Hinata and Hinabi. He'd love to see her relaxed and in her element as she was in training. To see her like that with his family....he couldn't ask for more. But to be truthful, he didn't really give a damn what his family thought, it was just out of respect and his raising that he gave them consideration.

Neji stood to his feet and helped her up as well. "We must go or we'll be late for dinner."

"Neji?"

"Yes, Tenten?"

"What's tonight's dinner for? I mean, I wouldn't think I'd be invited unless something big is occurring, so what gives?" She was biting her lower lip, feelings of unease building.

"I'm uncertain. I haven't been able to ascertain my uncle's purpose." He placed a strong hand atop her shoulder. "It may not be anything, so don't worry yourself."

"Easier said than done, Hyuuga", she muttered lowly as she walked away. "See you shortly."

He frowned as she reverted to the usage of his last name. Usually she did that when annoyed or downright angry with him. Currently she seemed neither. So why had she done it? He shook his head, refusing to contemplate on the useless matter further when larger matters occupied his mind.

"Meet me at the front gates to the estate. Don't be late", he warned.

Neji stood there for several more moments, the wind gently stirring the strands of his long dark hair; his pale eyes still staring after his teammate and best friend.

_Sometime later.........._

Tenten stood in front of the massive Hyuuga estate, the wide iron doors closed for the moment. This place, these people intimidated her though she refused to show it. The place was so freaking huge! Its immense proportions overwhelmed her senses, making her feel tiny in comparison and very insignificant.

The churning in her stomach returned full force, nausea causing her to feel she'd vomit any moment now. Personally, she'd love to run away and go back home, where she felt safe, yet she wouldn't abandon Neji. Not now. She couldn't do that. Ever.

Feeling a familiar presence she knew it was too late. Turning around she glanced at her teammate standing behind her. It was definitely too late to run.

Turning, she took in his outfit, his face. He was gorgeous as always. His long dark hair flowing freely, pale eyes glinting with amusement, and the masculine lines of his face, incomparable in its male perfection, caused her heart to pound. Her breath caught in her throat, pulse still pounding away as she observed Neji's male perfection.

Neji was wearing his black and white formal dinner robes while she was dressed in a simple red kimono. Wow! She wasn't aware this dinner was that serious or she'd have worn something more appropriate. She growled mentally at him and the lack of information. Damn him, she thought, knowing once again her feelings for him outweighed common sense. They always would.

"It's time." He stated coolly. "Let's go."

"Still vocally challenged as ever", she murmured lowly, aggravated with his less than forthcoming answers and the way he practically ordered her around.

She took control of her breathing as she followed Neji into the main dining room, which was already filled with numerous Hyuuga family members. She exhaled, feeling a little relieved, and smiled as she spotted a few friends: Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru and, very unexpectedly, Naruto. What were they doing here?

Neji leaned close. "I didn't know they were invited." He stated with ease.

"But I didn't ask."

She ought to have known better. The Hyuuga knew her better than anyone else. He had to have anticipated her question. That was a prodigy for you.

At least having them here would lessen the tense atmosphere, yet taking another glance around the room, she noticed that Sakura appeared every inch as nervous as she felt; Sasuke's face was stony, angry. Something was up. Something that no one wanted to divulge, but what?

Everyone was seated and the magnificent supper began. After all courses had been served and dessert finished, Hiashi stood to his feet, calling his guests' attention, by tapping his fork lightly against his crystal wine glass.

A hush fell automatically over the group.

Tenten's suspicions grew as Sakura squirmed in her seat; even Neji was acting strange. He'd barely said a word throughout dinner, and now he'd retreated further into his cold, aloof shell. Hinata and Naruto glanced helplessly, first, at each other, and then their gazes touched upon hers. Just what was going on?

Forget awkward. The entire environment seemed so apprehensive. The weight of it so palpable Tenten felt she would choke. She could barely breathe.

Her eyes looked at Neji, who sat rigid and silent, then she glanced over to his uncle waiting to hear his announcement.

"Dear family and friends", he began, "I want to thank you all for coming tonight. A night of special celebration." His white eyes slid over to Neji and he smiled, "Neji, I am proud of the man you've become and all you've accomplished. Furthermore, with your latest achievement you've only increased my pride and happiness."

Just hurry up and get this over with, Tenten thought. 'The waiting is making me crazy'.

Lifting his champaign-filled flute, Hiashi smiled and said, "This dinner, tonight, is to celebrate an addition to our family; a different beginning in life. We are here to celebrate my nephew, Neji, and his engagement to Sakura Haruno."

Everyone lifted their glasses and toasted the couple, offering congratulations, most of them oblivious to two very miserable people sitting very still.

Naruto looked at Tenten's pale face, shock evident in her expression, hurt in her eyes. "Hinata, do you think she'll be alright?"

"In time," came her soft reply. "All we can do for now is be there for her, support her. She'll need it in the weeks to come."

Shikamaru was taken aback as all his friends. His girlfriend of two years was silent, her mind still grasping and attempting to process the information which had just been revealed. He leaned close to her, one arm around her shoulder. "Ino, you okay?"

Blue eyes wide in shock, she shook her head. "It's not possible," she whispered. "He was meant for her," she mumbled, shocked at the elder Hyuuga's statement.

"What?"

"Nothing, Shika."

The couple then looked over at Tenten, feeling her devastation; seeing the confirmation of Hiashi Hyuuga's words all over her visage. Ino was instantly worried for her friend. She was aware how long the weapon's mistress had loved the Hyuuga prodigy, and now her happiness had been snatched from her hands like candy from a small child.

Pain speared Tenten's heart causing more damage than an enemy's kunai ever could. He was _engaged_? How long had he known? More importantly, why hadn't he told her? This would explain his perplexing behavior as of recent. Her blood began to stir and boil. He'd known yet chose not to confide in her. Why? She'd believed they'd been the best of friends. Apparently not, as he'd viewed her as someone unfit to discuss this secret with.

Swallowing hard, forcing her tears back amidst the prickling at the back of her eyes, she spoke quietly, "Congratulations, Neji. May the two of you be happy," and as she finished speaking she choked on her words, "I wish you the best."

She rose from her seat.

"Tenten, wait." Neji went to grab her elbow but she jerked her arm out of reach.

Keeping her shoulders squared and head held high, refusing to let these Hyuuga jerks see her cry, she exited the room regally, like a queen.

As Tenten exited, she failed to see a pair of onyx orbs following her movements.

Outside the manor, Tenten finally allowed her tears to escape. No one was there to witness them, so why not? She was startled to hear another's voice.

"I'm here if you need an ear or a shoulder."

The voice low and husky caused her to spin in surprise. "Uchiha."

"I was the last time I checked," he replied casually, his tall, dark and lean form leaning against a post.

"You knew," she accused, tears falling freely down her stricken cheeks.

Standing up straight, he moved closer to her. "I did."

"Did no one have the balls to tell me? Or did they all just want to humiliate the hell out of me?" She cried out. "Isn't it enough that I'm a nobody, that I have no wealth, no family? Do they all lack for entertainment?"

Her eyes widened, tears still running unchecked and plopping onto the ground. "Aren't you all supposed to be my friends?" She questioned, her tone heavy with anguish.

"Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Naruto and I were the only ones to know", he answered. "What were we supposed to say, Tenten? None of us knew what to say? Besides, Hiashi ordered us to remain silent. Even Neji wasn't allowed to discuss it. He didn't really have a choice," Sasuke admitted.

"Bullshit," she snapped. "He always had a choice. I just wasn't involved like usual." Tenten's eyes narrowed. "Speaking of strangeness.....what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong, Ten."

"Come on, Sasuke. You're usually nonverbal to most people, socially inept with anyone who's not Sakura or Naruto, and the proverbial ice cube. So what gives? Why are you here with me? Did _he_ send you?" She asked icily.

"No, he didn't send me. He doesn't know I'm, here, with you." His eyes stared intently at her, a hint of a smile on his lips. "I'm here because I want to be, and I knew you'd need someone to talk to, just like me." He threw his arms out wide and said, "Do you think I accept this easily?! She's my girlfriend! Now she's marrying another, and do you think that for one moment this is easy on me?"

Silence fell around them with the exception of the jovial sounds of the celebration emerging from within.

"I guess not, " she said quietly. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, it's just that you don't really talk that much, especially with me."

"I know. I'm still learning. If it wasn't for my teammates I'd still be a power-hungry ass searching on the wrong path of life."

He turned his eyes away, his passionate speech finished, and hugged her close, the awkwardness between them melting, feeling her tears wet his black button-up shirt. "Don't worry. We'll deal with this together, if that's agreeable to you." Black orbs questioned chocolate.

She nodded, giving her affirmation silently.

"Come on," he said huskily, "let me walk you home. This isn't the place for either of us to be tonight."

Tenten watched Sasuke through teary eyes. "Thanks, Sasuke."

"What for?"

"For being my friend. And thanks for tonight," she added with a slight quiver to her voice.

"My pleasure."

He held out his hand and hesitantly she took it. Then the pair began walking towards her house unaware of a pair of white eyes watching them, a furious glare to their pale depths.

A/N: I really didn't mean to make this so long, but it happened that way. Every chapter certainly won't be this long. Anyway, depending on you readers I may end up writing this as a triangular fic (Neji/Ten/Sas). I'll take suggestions on situations that you'd like to see them end up in, however, I have a couple....I don't really know how long this story will be but I don't want to drag it out for ages as I tend to lose interest in writing them if that happens.

Also here's a poll: do you guys want Sasuke or Neji to be Tenten's first lover:

A)Sasuke

B)Neji

So, if you guys would be so kid to review and tell me what you think. If no one tells me in a review that I will pick randomly.


	2. What Have We Done

I have to say I was surprised by the response my story invoked! Thanks to all of you for reading and leaving your response, and thanks to all of you who just read. I appreaciate you simply taking the time! :) I'm sure your curiosity is abounding, so I will alleviate it. The winner for the poll: Neji. However, Sasuke will have his turn. I hope that will make all you Sas/Ten fans happy. So yes, Sasuke will have his turn. :) And I promise it will be good, or as good as I can write it, anyway.

Once again, I want to take a brief moment to apologize for the late update. I'll try to do better next time. :) Thanks everyone for your patience! You guys rock!

Disclaimer: You may find this back in chapter one. Any questions? Refer back to chapter one.

Torn

Chapter 2: What Have We Done?

Neji and Sakura sat on a wooden bench amidst the green and floral splendor that was the Hyuuga garden, majestic and serene. Awkwardly she reached for his hand and flashed him a shy smile, which he didn't return.

"Neji?" She sounded concerned.

"I'm fine," he remarked dryly. He looked at her and said, "What are we doing, Sakura?"

Feeling as lost as he, she replied sadly, "What's expected of us, I suppose. That's what we've always done, Neji." She released a regretful sigh. "I've always done as Tsunade-sama requested, as it was always what was best for Konoha. You, on the other hand, have always done what Hiashi-sama, Tsunade-sama and the elders decreed what was best for your clan, and for the village. We're puppets dancing to their tune, trapped within the constraints of who we are, who were raised to be."

Sensing her pain, her loneliness, he squeezed her hand lightly. "So we are," he muttered. His eyes widened as she scooted closer, laying her head against his shoulder.

"What are we going to do, Neji?"

The emotion in her question prompted him to do something he wouldn't have considered prior to today, as a certain bun-wearing weapon's mistress had been constantly occupying his mind. Neji turned to her , leaning down to gently touch his lips to hers.

What began as comfort soon segued into a searing, burning kiss; a fierce, clinging embrace. Both of them poured everything they felt, everything they needed into their kiss. Everything they longed for would never be theirs, so it was up to them to make do with each other. They were friends first. Maybe some semblance of emotion, of passion, could burn between them; make them forget the ones that they really loved, the ones they wanted, needed.

A shocked brunette found herself staring at the scene before her. Neji and Sakura entwined in a lover's embrace, hungrily kissing each other with passion's abandon. The pain that speared her heart and her chest left her burning, aching. Betrayal. Yes, she felt betrayed. She'd always thought that she and Neji would share their first kiss, but now that was shot to hell. She'd never share in that now. Sakura had not only taken Neji, but his first kiss.

Tears welled yet didn't fall. Her heart felt like it'd been made of glass and was now shattered. That's how she felt. Broken.

A new emotion stirred to life- anger. She felt so much anger at the couple before her, anger towards the Hokage, Hiashi-sama and the damned Hyuuga elders. Meddling sons of bitches, that's what they were. Most of all....she wanted to damn Neji and Sakura for the pain they were causing not only her, but Sasuke, too. If only the two of them had had enough gut to stand up for what they really felt, for what they believed, then none of this would've happened.

'Quit lying to yourself, Ten,' she thought. 'It probably would've been a different girl had Sakura, and the Hokage, declined the Hyuuga clan's intentions and request.

She watched angrily as Neji's hand slid slowly down Sakura's back. She smirked when an idea struck her. Just to be a bitch, and just because she felt like it, she called out, "Well, I guess that means training's out for today." Then she turned on her heels swiftly and walked away.

Surprised, the couple sprang apart, feeling guilty for their display; they felt even guiltier that Tenten was the one to catch them.

"I'll go talk to her," the prodigy said. Walking quickly he caught up to her by the time she'd reached their training grounds.

"Ten?"

His answer was a kunai whistling through the air to strike near his feet, buried to the hilt in the dirt. "Come on, Ten. Talk to me!"

"Don't call me that!" She hissed.

"What? Don't call you Ten? Why not? I've called you that for years." He said to her, perplexed by the fury in her eyes, in her posture; most of all in her voice. She'd never acted like that towards him ever. Neji couldn't recall a time when she'd expended her temper towards him. So just what had he done to piss her off? Frankly, he couldn't remember anything. Honestly, it seemed it'd begun the night of the dinner, where his engagement was made known. Her behavior had changed radically since that night. 'So that's the problem,' he realized. He pondered the reasons she could possibly have for being pissed off about that.

"Ten. Talk to-"

Her eyes narrowed, tears falling quickly down her pale cheeks. "No. Don't ever call me Ten. You don't have that right."

Equally frustrated he asked,"Just why don't I have that right? I've called you that for years! We've fought side by side, hung out with those two "youthful" nut jobs, Gai and Lee; not to mention all the times we've hung around and gone on missions with Uchiha, Naruto and others." His gaze burned. "Despite all that and suddenly I've lost the right to call you what I've called you ever since we were Genin? This makes no sense, Tenten. Care to explain?" He crossed his arms on top of his chest. Another sign that the handsome prodigy was reaching his limit- fast.

She stood as a proud kunoichi; her body tense, her back straight, hands tightly wound around a couple of kunai, her knuckles white from the pressure. Mocking laughter spilled from her lips. "Explain? Explain what? Furthermore, why the hell should I explain anything to you? You lost that right, as well."

That was it. She'd finally done it. She'd exhausted Neji's patience. He leapt forward and took hold of her wrists, exerting enough pressure on her bones and muscles causing her to release her hold on her weapons.

"What the hell's the matter with you, Ten? This isn't you. What's going on?" His pearly eyes flashed angrily. "Don't you trust me? I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."

"Trust you," she spat "No, I don't. You've obviously kept big secrets from me, when I was nothing but an open book to you. My trust didn't mean anything to you, or you would've told me everything instead of having to find out the hard way; in front of so many people!" Her tears still ran unchecked, her voice wracked with pain, "As for being my best friend.....that was a lie, an illusion. If you'd trusted me, talked to me....but no, you kept so much from me! You didn't have the balls to tell me that you were engaged to Sakura, whether it was your will or not. Worse yet, you fucking lied to me when I specifically asked you if something was wrong! You lied, Neji. That's not what a best friend does!"

His grip loosened and he pulled her close, but she fought him. "I apologize for not being forthright, but I was attempting to take it all in, to deal with it in my own way, my own time." His tone quietened. "Besides, what would have you done? What could you have done?" His eyes searched hers, looking for answers he knew wouldn't be there, but he had to try.

"I honestly don't know. All I do know is that I had two friends who lied to me. I had two friends that broke my trust, and my heart. Do you know what that feels like, Neji? To have your heart snapped into tiny pieces, so tiny that you wonder if there's a glue strong enough to hold them all together?" Tenten looked down at her feet, embarrassed by the show of her emotions. "Do you know what it's like to love someone with every fiber of your being, yet knowing they'll never love you back? Do you know what it's like to have a sharp, stabbing sensation in the center of your chest; knowing that nothing you do, nothing anyone can say, will take it away?"

Neji hugged his teammate fiercely. "Yes," he admitted hoarsely. "I know what it's like, and have felt it every day for the last six years. I know because I've felt it every time I looked at-"

She placed her hand over his lips. "I can't, Neji. I just can't. Please understand......" Tenten closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them the tears ceased, yet the moisture remained. She swallowed hard, her throat aching, begging to let the tears flow, but she held them back with such control. The restraint she displayed was nothing short of amazing.

"Neji," she began, "I think it's best that from now on we don't hang out, train or have any unnecessary contact."

This was killing her but it needed to be done, especially if she wanted to get over this, get over him. Just for memories she hugged him close one final time and whispered, "Neji, you'll always be my friend and I'll always care for you. Please respect my wishes and give me time. I love you," she said lowly, fighting her tears.

Torn, Neji replied, "As you wish, Tenten."

Without words, she silently pulled away and left him standing amongst the scarred trees and landscape, evidence of the years the two of them spent training here. She quickly disappeared; the sounds of her sobs reaching him via the wind.

Needless to say, he was stunned at her ferocity, her pain. Who was it that she loved but couldn't have? Who was it that was so blind and ignorant? He could tear the unnamed man apart for hurting his best friend so.

But was he any better? He'd lied to her, excluded her from his life, lately and caused her as much pain, if not more. Everything had happened so fast: his and Sakura's engagement, the meetings that led to it, the large space that existed between him and Tenten. Neji sighed heavily and headed back to the Hyuuga gardens. He needed a long meditation session.

Sakura was waiting. Neji quickly made his way back to his uncle's garden, where he and Sakura could talk.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

**Several weeks later.........**

Tenten, finding herself sans a sparring partner and best friend, walked around the village, feeling numb, feeling so many things she still couldn't sort through them all. Not yet. Her wound was too fresh; the hurt compounded each and every time she saw Neji and Sakura together, knowing it should be her at his side. The tears rose, the familiar sign of moisture gathering behind her lids, and she valiantly fought them and failed.

"I will not cry," she whispered fiercely. "I will not cry." This sentence became her mantra. She knew not how many times she'd repeated it since discovering the devastating news of Neji's and Sakura's affiance.

And she'd lost count of the times she'd succumbed to her tears, her pain. Though she'd sworn to herself she wouldn't cry......that was yet another failure to add to her growing list of proclivities. She was so weak. Time and time again Neji reminded her of each and every one.

For so long Neji had been hers, whether either of them wanted to admit the unspoken or not. Maybe karma was kicking her in the ass for all the times she'd taken him, and their friendship, for granted. Maybe it was because she believed he'd always be there; that no one could take him from her.

The pain of his absence in her world was agonizing. So many times she'd turned to him, in training, to distract her from her troubles, whatever they may have been. Unfortunately, all that was precious crumbled to dust and dispersed into the wind. She had no one else to turn to. Neji had always been her rock, the one she turned to when she was troubled.

Another situation troubling the weapon's mistress was the sudden interest in her by a handsome, young Sharingan wielder. He'd taken to hanging around her, the object of his attention seemingly harmless. It seemed he wanted nothing but friendship. But as days turned into weeks and time flowed on, Sasuke's objectivity flipped. A slight warmth radiated from his dark eyes. Not to mention the numerous times he'd sought her out, claiming nothing but companionship as his motivator. Truth be told, Tenten knew he was every bit as lost and lonely as she.

A hand wound itself around her waist and she turned to yell at the unwanted flirtation, but she stopped the moment she saw short ebony locks, an arrogant expression and handsome profile. His lean physique towering over her; onyx eyes showing no emotion, the arrogance vanishing as swiftly as it appeared.

"Sasuke! What are you doing," she whispered in disbelief.

"Rescuing you."

"Oh?" Her eyebrows raised, she watched him and tried to keep her face neutral, which was difficult due to her conflicting thoughts in regards to her former best friend. " What makes you think I need saving, Uchiha?"

He smirked and replied, "We both do, Tenten." The Uchiha heir muttered under his breath; his words not meant for her ears- not yet. They were both still caught up in their private drama's, unprepared for anyone else, the pain of broken friendships and relationships too new to let go.

Lifting her into his arms bridal style, she swallowed hard and he took off and within moments the duo found themselves at team seven's training grounds. Placing her on her feet, Sasuke said, "I have it on good authority that you're lacking a sparring partner."

"Your point?" Tenten glanced at him pointedly, her patience severely lacking, where she used to possess it in numerous quantity. All the times she'd had to endure Gai and Lee's "youthful" encouragement and lectures provided evidence of it.

"I'll be your partner, if you'll allow me to be."

The wind blew swiftly through the area, rustling trees, their branches gently swaying, blades of grass dancing to the silent music; a hush suddenly fell around them.

Tenten gasped. To say she was shocked was an understatement. Mostly he trained with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi; rarely anyone else. If he did....they had to be damned good and provide a challenge. And as for her....no one aside from Lee and Neji had ever trained with her. Mostly it'd been just her and Neji for so long... "Why would you do this?"

"Tenten, you're not ignorant, so don't pretend to be", he chided. "The people we love are engaged to each other, leaving you without a partner/best friend and me without my girlfriend. You essentially helped make Neji the shinobi he is, and Sakura brought me back from the edge of hell and now she's abandoning me for the "betterment" of Konoha."

"It's not like she wanted this, Sasuke," she protested.

"Neither did Neji. They're both trapped in a situation neither wants."

"Sasuke, what do you want from me? I'm nobody. I never was. You never even gave me a second glance despite the fact that I was never one of your fan girls. Day after day you ignored me. Then, after I got over my school girl crush, I developed feelings for Neji. I refused to listen to the voice in my head repeating the same words that I'd heard when I admired you. Once again, I threw away good common sense and was burned as a consequence."

Her eyes glanced up into his, liquid welling, spilling over long, dark lashes. "Am I that unlovable? Am I so unworthy? My looks- am I so plain? What is it about me that keeps history repeating? That I'm left alone? Why can't I ever win?!" Her tone wavering, she took hold of his upper arms, her grip tight. "What is it, Sasuke? What's so wrong with me?"

"Stupidity," he replied lowly, immediately feeling a twinge of guilt as she flinched at his reply. Maybe he shouldn't have been so blunt.

Shocked she asked, "What?" The beginnings of anger stirring to life, her eyes narrowed under the constraints of her fiery temper.

Certain she took offense to his reply, he quickly took steps to remedy his slip of the tongue. "Not yours, but ours. Neji's and mine."

"Believe it or not, Ten, I despised you less than the other girls because you weren't a fan girl. I didn't tell you because I didn't think I needed to. And had I not been stubborn and power hungry...I might have turned to you, but Sakura was the first female I came in contact with after I killed my brother and our story took off from there."

Chocolate eyes wide in disbelief, she said, "Really? You would've dated me?"

"And I might yet," he stated, his voice low, entwined with something she couldn't quite place.

Her heart picked up its pace at his words. No! She forced her mind, and heart, to turn back towards Neji. He was the one she wanted. The one she couldn't have. The one who seemed forever out of reach; a star burning in the sky, lighting the way but always too far away to touch. The beating in her chest pounded a sad, depressive rhythm, wanting him with every thump; her lungs needing him with every breath. It hurt beyond words, beyond the tears she cried, beyond the unrelenting pain she felt that he wasn't here; that he was going to marry someone she considered a good friend, who was having to give up the love of her life.

Sensing her mind wasn't up to a spar, another idea popped into the Uchiha heir's head. "Tenten, you really admired me, huh?" There was a mischievous glint in the ebony depths of his eyes.

"Yeah." She admitted reluctantly.

Her eyes watched him expectantly. "How are you at holding your liquor?"

"Better than you, I bet." She teased, her eyes twinkling.

Throwing his arm around her shoulder he said, "Well, let's get ready to find out."

As they left the area a pair of eyes watched them, narrowed in jaw-clenching anger.

**Several hours later..................................................................................................**

Kakashi, Genma, Kurenai and several other high ranking shinobi shook their heads at seeing a somewhat drunk Sasuke, but were confused at the definitely trashed weapons mistress. Suffice it to say they were confounded. Kakashi, alone, knew the reason behind their behavior but felt it was prudent to stay silent. After all, it wasn't his place, nor his business, to fix Uchiha's nor Tenten's problem. If they wanted to get drunk and suffer from escapism for a while, then who was he to stop them? They'd crash down to earth all too soon, anyway.

Tenten slammed back another shot of sake, the contents long since ceased burning as it slid down her throat. "Another," she called out, her laughter bubbly and effervescent, making her companion smile as they enjoyed the liquor, and each others company.

Sasuke signaled the barkeeper and several shots were placed before them. "What's that make now, Tenten? Eight?"

Swaying slightly atop her seat she leaned close and laughed. Then she lightly punched his arm and replied, "Nah....that's, oh," she stopped to think momentarily before continuing, "fifteen."

"Hn."

Tenten frowned. Her heart clinched at that very sound. How many years had she heard that very same word from Neji? Worse yet, how many years had she enjoyed hearing it? "God, you sound just like him. What the hell is it with you two? Is it that hard to talk in sentences? I know you can do it because you've been practically spouting monologues for me."

"You're fun to tease, that's why."

They both reached for a shot glass and threw it back, slamming the glass back onto the bar.

"Well, Ten, you better catch up. Your fifteen to my twenty. You're losing...." he allowed his words to trail away, knowing that the second he mentioned their ratio she'd get pissed and drink faster. He was right on the money.

She slammed back another four shots. "Now you're only up by one, Sasuke."

He chuckled, the sound low and sexy sent tingles down her spine. "You're almost as competitive as Naruto, you know?"

"Doubt it," she giggled. "I don't have the fucking stamina that man does! I've heard from a reliable source that he's hung like a damn stallion."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the comparison. Just to get a rise he whispered in her ear, "I've been told the same thing about myself. Not to mention I've got plenty of stamina and can go all night." He teased her, his dark eyes twinkling.

She slammed back yet another shot. Her suddenly increased alcoholic intake caused her to loose her balance and she slipped from her stool.

She gasped as a pair of strong arms caught her, pulling her close. Meeting his serious eyes, her laughter rang throughout the bar and Sasuke followed suit, chuckling at her lack of balance.

The two of them were chest to chest, nothing separating them but thin layers of clothing. She could feel his breath on her face. His lips were a mere inch from her own. Her heart thudded in her chest, her pulse running away, pounding a rapid rhythm and betraying her thoughts.

'I'm not supposed to feel like this, especially with Sasuke of all people.'

Tenten couldn't help but feel lost in the dark depths of his eyes. Yes, she was lost, and for once, she couldn't care. For once, she wanted to remain lost. Lost was a hell of a lot better than being found. She felt as Sasuke's biceps rippled under her hands as he shifted position, leaning in closer, their lips about to touch.

Sasuke found himself amused by the powerful creature at his side. Neji Hyuuga was a fool not to recognize her for the beautiful, talented woman she was. Just like for years he, himself, had taken Sakura's presence and talents for granted. And if he couldn't have Sakura.....well, he'd go for his next choice who was just as powerful without being annoying, clingy, or as Shikamaru would say, "Troublesome".

Suddenly, Sasuke found himself being jerked from Tenten; his body was sent flying across the bar and slammed into a wall. He watched angrily as Tenten fell into another's arms. His pissed off gaze swept upwards and scowled at the culprit.

"Hyuuga," he spat. "What the hell's your problem?"

Neji held Tenten close, her side pulled tightly to his muscular chest. "I could ask you the same thing, Uchiha? Have you already forgotten Sakura?" White eyes burned furiously at both of them. "Are you so angry with Sakura and I that you'd take advantage of one of our closest friends? Do you wish to cut Sakura to the quick? Or is it that you wish to hurt me through her, " he nodded at Tenten, who was attempting to fight against his grip.

Sasuke flashed Neji his trademark smirk. "We're just friends. Don't get your ass wound up, Hyuuga."

Tenten giggled. Sasuke looked amused and Neji was downright pissed. "Neji, don't be such a damned buzz-kill," she whined. She sent Sasuke a frustrated look. "Man, now I'm gonna have to practically funnel liquor to get my happy back!"

"You'll do no such thing, Tenten," Neji coolly replied. "You're going home and sleeping this off."

"The hell I will," she fired back hotly. "You can't tell me what to do!"

By this time, Sasuke had stood to his feet and walked towards the verbally dueling couple. He paused as Neji hissed, "Stay out of this, Uchiha."

"I would, but I promised her I'd see her home." Then Sasuke returned the dark, heated gaze to the white-eyed Byakugan user.

That sentence seemed to send Neji into orbit. The mere thought of Sasuke escorting Tenten home...the various possibilities that could occur.....didn't sit well with him. In fact, the idea of another man with his hands on her made him nauseated and sent him to a whole new level of pissed off he could barely conceive.

Without any further words, Neji scooped Tenten up in his arms and threw a warning over his shoulder to Sasuke, "Leave Tenten alone. She's not for you."

Sasuke smirked and replied darkly, "And apparently she's not for you, either." He felt so good when the Hyuuga flinched slightly. "Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it? Next time, Hyuuga....don't interfere with us or there'll be hell to pay."

Neji, not one to swear much, shot back, "Like I give a shit."

Suddenly, Neji left with Tenten securely in his arms and headed for her apartment.

Moments later they arrived at Tenten's and he unlocked her door with a key she'd given him so long ago. Closing the door behind them, he immediately headed for her bedroom and laid her down. He bent down to slip her shoes from her feet when he was abruptly face to face with her, her eyes wide open and full of anguish.

"Why, Neji?"

"Could you be more vague, Ten?"

Her eyes fell and she bit her lip. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, Ten, it does," he whispered tenderly. This was completely unlike him, but for now he'd go with it. Anything to calm her. Anything to get her to sleep. "You're my best friend. What matters to you matters to me, regardless what you think."

"I only wish...." Her sentence trailed as she fought against her feelings, rising to the surface even quicker thanks to her drunken state.

Neji's eyes watched her, confused. "What is it you wish, Tenten?" His hands held hers gently as he still knelt beside her bed His head was even with her chest, which was currently hitching for breath. "Calm down, Tenten and tell me, what is it you wish?"

Her brown eyes bore directly into his, conveying her emotions, her pain. "I only wish it could've been me," she said softly.

"You're making no sense. I think you need to rest and allow your body to purge the alcohol from your system."

"Neji," she whispered, leaning closer to him.

"Hn?"

"Goddammit, I hate that fucking word!" She exclaimed loudly.

Neji was perplexed. Something was definitely wrong with her and it certainly had nothing to do with the liquor traversing her system. So he did the one thing he swore never to do. For the first time in his life.....Neji apologized.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, Ten." He relaxed as the apology worked and she simmered down.

"That's ok."

"Tenten, tell me, what's wrong? There's nothing I can't help you with; you know this." It hurt him to see her so down, so miserable. He wanted nothing more than to make her troubles vanish; he wanted nothing more than to make her smile again.

Sadly she smiled. "You can't help with this, Neji." Her hand touched his cheek gently, lightly stroking the pale skin. "You can't fix a broken heart, can you Neji? Or have you added magic to your list of abilities?"

Being so close to her, feeling her misery, Neji wanted to hold her. He wanted to kiss her troubles from her lips, banish the shadows from her eyes. Though he was with Sakura, he didn't love her.

He'd always loved Tenten. Ever since they'd begun training together, she'd always inspired him to push past his limits, to grow stronger. It was because of her. Everything he became, everything he was, she had been the inspiration. For her, he'd kill. He'd die to protect her. He wondered when the line in his head had been drawn, trying to separate them. Trying to portray that they were only friends and nothing more. More importantly, he wondered how the hell he had allowed it to happen.

Her eyes penetrated him as she said, "The only thing you can do for me is to comfort me. If you're not willing, then you need to leave. I can't bear for you to straddle the fence, so to speak."

She was taken aback as she felt his lips crash onto hers. Heat. Passion. Desperation. She felt all this and more. His lips slowly, teasingly trailed across her jaw and down her neck.

Everything was happening so fast. Moments later he ceased his loving ministrations and looked into her eyes for permission to continue. It was there. Her eyes all aglow, her face lit with the light of momentary happiness, of momentary rapture. "Ten, your final chance. Yes or no."

"Yes," she whispered, her hand caressing his face so lovingly.

He stopped only to disrobe, throwing his clothing to the floor; then he made short work of her clothing, as well.

"I know what you're asking, Ten. I'll give you what I can, and that's all I can promise." He spoke softly, the meaning loud and clear.

As she clung to him, her heart beating fast, her skin on fire, her body needing his touch, his kiss, she replied, "Then that's all I'll ask." Her heated gaze met his. "We have tonight. Right now....that's all that matters," she stated, her voice filled with emotion.

Neji picked her up and placed her near the head of the bed. Soon after their voices caught in the throes of passion cried out together in unity.

Basking in the afterglow, Tenten snuggled closer to Neji and laid her head on his chest. Eventually the sound of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep with its comforting sound. She knew she was safe. And for the moment...she was where she belonged.

That night was the first in a long time that she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Early** **next morning..................................................................................................................................**

The sun shone brightly; its light breaking through the blinds in Tenten's bedroom. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and sighed in bliss, although she was currently uncertain why she felt so happy, so...sore? She wondered why her muscles were extremely sore, as were other places tender and raw. 'Wow, I must've trained a hell of a lot harder than normal to feel like this,' she thought. 'But who did I train with? I can't even remember?'

Her bed was so warm and her waist felt heavy. Glancing down she spotted a hand and an arm laying across her. 'Oh, shit! What the hell?' She sat up on the side of her bed and the sheet fell away to pool around her waist. "What have I done?"

She was scared that she'd brought home someone who's name she didn't know while drunk off her ass. She wondered what happened to Sasuke? Her eyes widened. Please don't tell me I slept with him! He was only trying to be my friend. Oh, Kami, what have I done? She mused worriedly.

Turning to face her sin, she took in long, dark hair,chiseled chest and abs- wait a minute! Long, dark hair? Please no....Taking a peek at his profile, she gasped. Double shit! She really was a horrible person! He was with someone and look what she'd gone and done.

"Oh, fuck" she breathed.

Neji's eyes opened and he turned to face her. He was concerned the second he saw tears in her eyes.

"What have we done, Neji?"

She fled her bedroom and ran to her bathroom. She felt nothing but self-loathing for her deed. Now she couldn't help but wonder what they were going to do, where would they go from here.

"I'm well and truly fucked," she sighed as she slid down the door to sit on the floor, knees pulled up to her chest. "Neji....what have we done?"

A/N: Okay, I know this is a really long chapter, but I couldn't really find a part where I wanted to cut off. So, I guess you guys can say you got a double chapter in one. By the way, I know the last part between Neji and Tenten was rushed and not really descriptive but I didn't really feel a lemon or citrus there. I just didn't feel the inspiration. Next chapter...Awkwardness galore between Tenten and Neji. However, Sasuke and Tenten continue to grow close. Will romance bloom for them, or will the bloom wither and die?

Here's another poll for you guys:

What all do you want to see in the next chapter? I want you all to send me your thoughts. What do you want to see?

A) More distance between Neji and Tenten

B) Sasuke and Tenten to grow closer and quickly

Increase the distance for Neji and Sasuke both

Come on guys! If any of your ideas are used, you'll receive full credit plus a special dedication. :) Hope you enjoyed. Until next time.....


	3. Awkward Moments

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and the chapter previous! The amount of reviews were certainly unexpected, and I humbly thank each and every one of you.

Disclaimer: Naruto and friends aren't mine. I could only dream or wish. Disclaimer in its entirety can be found in chapter one.

Obviously there'll be language, adult situations and OOCness. Consider yourselves warned.

Torn 3

Awkward Moments

Brown eyes swept around the examination room where she'd been impatiently waiting over the last hour for a medic to perform an annual physical. Thanks to her idol, Tsunade-sama, this had been decreed mandatory for every active shinobi from genin level to ANBU. Tenten rolled her eyes and huffed, her irritation clear. She despised these checkups almost as much as Sasuke, Neji, and every other shinobi. They were certainly an annoyance and deterred her from her training, which she indulged daily, attempting to narrow the power gap between herself and Neji.

Neji.

Another huff.

Nibbling her lower lip, she wondered what would become of them, their friendship. Would everything be tossed away? Especially seeing how she'd done everything in the avoidance arena, and she wouldn't quite blame him if their friendship was beyond repair. At the same time, could she really abandon him? She'd taken Sasuke's words to heart, that Neji's arranged marriage wasn't something he wanted, his fiance` was far from being the one he wanted. Better yet, could she really allow such a complication as his arranged marriage to divide them? She had sworn her friendship forever, after all. Could she really forsake Neji to assuage her pride, her feelings? Had her oath been empty, shallow and meaningless?

Tenten bowed her head. Truthfully she wasn't sure what to feel, especially after their consumation a few weeks ago. How could she have slept with him; given him something so precious, while betraying a friend? She wasn't only hurt and confused...she was angry, very angry. How dare he do this to her! How dare he be so selfish while pretending selflessness? How could he place them in so delicate a position?

"Damned arrogant Hyuuga," she seethed.

The victim of so many conflicting thoughts and emotions, Tenten closed her eyes and wished that none of this had happened, yet spending the night with Neji she'd never regret, nor would she relinquish the memory. It was probably the only time she'd be able to savor the feeling of his arms, his kisses, murmured heated promises and compliments, since discovering the Hyuuga clan's announcement.

She was so preoccupied she never heard the door open and close.

"So what'd he do to you this time, Tenten?"

No.

She took a staggered breath. Hellfire no, she thought fiercely. Could her luck run any worse? Why could've it have been Shizune or Ino? Anyone but her. She was still trying to come to terms and accept the situation, but this wouldn't help. It may even set her back somewhat. Then again, maybe not. Tenten steeled herself for what was to come. She could be professional, had to be professional, as it was one of the qualities demanded of every shinobi or kunoichi of Konoha.

Glancing up she spied concerned green eyes staring back at her, shoulder-length pink hair pulled away from her face, Sakura pulled up a chair.

Tenten's eyes slid away from the medic-nin who'd been a friend to her, but currently she mostly saw her as an impediment to her happiness. She wondered if Sakura had suffered like she and Sasuke? She felt selfish, but she'd given so much...shouldn't she be allowed to have self-centered moments like everyone else? Honestly she wasn't sure how to reply to Sakura's question. Knowing Neji's stoic and quiet mannerisms, she bet kunais to shurikens that Sakura was unaware of her and Neji's transgression. The knowledge alone weighed heavily; the guilt...cumbersome and awkward, threatened to pull her down, drowning in the memory, with each passing remembrance.

Sakura reached out and patted Tenten's hand. "You can talk to me, you know, Ten. We were friends long before this situation with Neji and I. Please talk to me," she pleaded quietly. She wanted to know exactly the amount of pain her friend endured. Was it the same as hers? Were the four of them doomed to pain and insurmountable awkward moments, where the unspoken weighed heavily, pulling them apart and leaving them exposed and raw?

Tenten sighed heavily and shook her head, several strands of hair escaping her signature hairdo. "I'm fine."

Once again Sakura asked her what was wrong and received silence and a pointed glare. "Ok," she stated with a resigned air and throwing her hands up, " This isn't getting either of us anywhere, and I can see it's hopeless right now." Sakura stood and retrieved Tenten's chart, her manner brusque and business-like. "The exam will begin."

Sakura went over everything from head to toe. Her hands, glowing slightly with green chakra, hovered over her lower abdomen. Puzzled her gaze snapped to the weapon's mistress. "Tenten, I must ask a question which you might find embarrassing or discomforting, but it must be asked."

"Go ahead, Sakura," came her reluctant reply.

Inwardly, Sakura allowed a small breath of relief to escape. At least Tenten referred to her by name. Then maybe the rest would fall in line at some point in time. "Hai. Have your cycles always been regular? Or have they been mostly irregular, and if so...have you ever experienced a disruption in your chakra pathways?" Her brows knit closer together as she concentrated to discover the reason for such a sharp and powerful disruption.

"They've always been regular. Why?"

The glow along her hands vanished and the medic sighed. "There's an extremely strong interruption of your chakra pathways in your lower abdomen. At this time, I'm uncertain as to the cause. I don't think it's anything to worry over, but I believe that we need to keep you under observation." Sakura paused momentarily to scribble notes on her chart before returning her attention to her patient. "Now, what I'm about to say is not to be taken lightly, and I want you to follow it to the letter. I say this out of concern, and because I'm uncertain as to the cause," she stressed. "You're to return in a month. Until then, no training or missions, anything that would stress you or your physical being. You're officially off the roster until cleared."

Sakura mentally counted down: three, two, one.

"But you can't do that," Tenten protested. "My team needs me, and we go on missions every week, sometimes twice a week."

Sakura patiently listened as her friend recounted the reasons against Sakura's limitations, then she suddenly said, "Tenten, what if you were in the field under attack and this disruption caused something bigger, something deadly? You'd be away from Konoha and away from medical help. Aside from Tsunade-sama and Shizune, I'm the best damned medic you could get!"

Tenten's eyes burned furiously, her hands clenching at her sides, knuckles white from the pressure. All she could do was agree, for the alternative was for Sakura to convince the Hokage that she was ultimately unable to perform her duty and to be forever removed from the roster; forever removed from a duty, and a team, that she loved.

"Fine, Sakura," she said firmly,crossing her arms, a masked expression firmly in place. "Have it your way. Do what you must and get me back to full-time missions." Her eyes adopted a new gleam, "If I'm not allowed to return after a month...I swear this to you, here and now, I will sever my ties and will leave. I will go where I'm appreciated, needed. I love this village, but I feel I've endured enough for its sake; I've sacrificed everything I have, and I have nothing left to give besides my talent and abilities."

Shocked, Sakura inhaled sharply. This was no idle threat and she was more than aware of what happened to those who promised such. It never ended well. "You are appreciated, Tenten. And you will always be needed." She stated certainly with a small smile, her eyes reflecting the sincerity of her words.

Tenten gave a snort of derision.

"Tenten, won't you talk to me? What has Neji done to upset you so?"

Tenten swallowed hard, tears prickling behind her eyes. "I can't really talk about it, Sakura. I can barely face myself; you- well, it's unbearable. I know it's not really your fault, but I'm not ready to accept the two of you; I don't know if I'll ever be."

Tenten felt as if a gigantic burden had been taken from her shoulders. Finally admitting her feelings on the subject caused her to feel slightly relieved.

Giving her friend a small smile, she winked and said softly in her ear, "If this is about that night you two were together...I already know. Personally, I wished for it. He'd be so much happier with you, Ten. Unfortunately, we're all damned miserable." Sakura had allowed her mask to slip, allowing Tenten a glance into her pain, her soul. To each other, it was akin to staring into twin mirrors, each feeling the same thing- lost and confused with no one to really talk to, especially the men they loved.

Tenten sat up and returned Sakura's grin. "I apologize for the awkwardness, Sakura," she said flashing the medic-nin a regretful look, "I wish things could be different, I really do." She hopped off of the table, her hand pausing on the doorknob and she stated quietly, "But I'm just not ready yet."

"I know," the medic replied quietly. "Now, go on. I'll report my findings to the Hokage and don't forget your appointment for a month. Until then, nothing strenuous- especially training, and I will keep my eye on you," she added with a pointed glare.

XXXX

A lone figure walked away from team seven's former training area, short ebony locks dancing in the wind, his mind switching from an intense training session to his current situation. Sakura marrying Neji, his ever growing friendship with a certain weapon's mistress, and where they each stood. Screwed, that's where they stood.

Sure it stung like hell that Sakura had agreed, and rather quickly too, to wed the Hyuuga prodigy. What could have persuaded her to dismiss everything between them? More so, why had the Hokage involved herself? It wasn't her business. Unless...

Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed angrily. The only way that Tsunade would've intervened is if it concerned the village. Was this her twisted way of genetic manipulation, attempting semi-naturally what her old team mate Orochimaru achieved through scientific and unnatural means? Also, the gambling addicted female had no idea that he and Sakura had been dating, albeit secretly. Now, they were paying the consequences, including two people that deserved to be together just as much as he and Sakura.

He clenched his jaw in anger. He only wished he knew the Hokage's intentions behind securing this alliance between her former student and the Hyuuga. His eyes burned with repressed emotions. Everyone referred to him as a prick or cold bastard, just as they did with the Hyuuga, but he'd sworn long ago never to publicly reveal his feelings. It never meant that he didn't possess them. He was just very selective of who witnessed them. Since then, he'd managed to keep a masked facade around everyone but his two team mates, with the exception of Tenten.

How quickly his chaotic thoughts spun towards her. The Sharingan wielder was uncertain what she really meant to him. In the past few weeks they'd grown close, shared things extremely private. They were the only ones to witness each other's heartbreak, the pain of loving someone out of reach. The pain and knowledge of that person in someone else's arms, whispering their name late at night.

Though it tore at him, Sasuke carried on stiffly, wanting to act honorably, yet like Tenten, breaking on the inside.

"Sasuke!"

Turning to the voice, he smiled as the subject of his thoughts materialized.

Tenten ran towards him, her visit with Sakura pushed to the back of her mind. "Sasuke," she greeted him eagerly, a bright smile upon her lips.

The moment she'd seen him walking, seemingly caught up in his thoughts, she felt an excitement rise, her pulse quickening slightly with his answering smirk.

XXXXXXX

**Three weeks later...**

Neji, Shikamaru, Lee and Shino, after giving their reports to the Hokage on their recent mission, headed to their respective homes. They all had been on a mission to Suna and were weary from traveling.

Neji swiftly found himself entering the gates of the esteemed Hyuuga clan. Entering the door, he passed Hinata who uttered her typical greeting before welcoming him home.

"N-Neji nii-san, may I talk with you?"

Her pearly eyes met his own, and he sensed the trepidation emanating from inside. He sighed, knowing that she wouldn't have requested an audience if it wasn't important. Her mannerisms indicated that she was greatly troubled, torn. Offhandedly, he wondered if something had happened to Naruto. That was usually enough in itself to set her off emotionally.

Her hands clasped tightly behind her back, her eyes downcast while she nibbled distractedly on her lower lip, hoping that her cousin possessed the answers needed to place her worried mind at ease.

"Follow me."

She inclined her head and followed him into his room, sliding the door shut behind her.

Neji sat down on the edge of his bed, gesturing tiredly for her to sit beside him. "What troubles you, Hinata-sama?"

"Neji, please refer to me as Hinata." Her soft voice trembled slightly. "I don't deserve to be honored as more."

He nodded to placate her. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he repeated his earlier question. "What troubles you, Hinata? Do not say it is nothing, for you wouldn't be here, now, if it wasn't."

Hinata graced her cousin with a beautiful smile. "Well, I wanted to ask you if you'd seen Tenten lately?"

His breathing hitched. "No. Why do you ask?" A bad feeling settled in his stomach and he hoped that she was fine. However he presumed from the heaviness in his stomach that something was wrong, very wrong.

"She's been temporarily removed from the duty roster and she's under Sakura's supervision. She can't train or do anything that is deemed taxing to her body. Do you know why, Neji-niisan?"

Hinata had her suspicions. If her suspicions were correct, Neji would be furious and out for blood- unless of course he was the perpetrator.

"I do not know why, Hinata. How is she? I haven't seen her in several weeks due to this last mission. Is she well?"

"She always looks exhausted. Another thing, she rarely smiles anymore unless she's with Sasuke. He's been keeping her company, and also Sakura's been with her quite frequently, which is rather unexpected with the impending marriage between you two."

Sighing, he asked her, "How certain are you in regards to the roster and her being under Sakura's supervision?"

"One hundred percent. Tenten informed me, herself. She's expected at the hospital tomorrow for another check-up, and this one will determine whether she returns to the roster or remains inactive."

"So you know nothing as to Tenten's health- just what you've witnessed yourself?"

"Hai. She refuses to converse further about it. Even Guy and Kakashi are unaware of what's going on."

"I'm worried about her!" Hinata blurted her feelings, tears brimming in her pale colored iris'.

Neji glanced up to see tears lining Hinata's beautiful eyes. "As am I," he answered. "I'll discover the answer to this query, one way or another," he stated.

Neji, caught in the currents of his pensive thoughts didn't notice Hinata leave. His cousin's words surely had him concerned. Just what in the hell was happening with his team mate? What problem had arisen, causing her change in status, preventing her participation with her normal duties.

He rose quietly from his bed, leaving behind the quiet sanctuary of the Hyuuga home, searching for a certain Weapon's Mistress.

A/N: Okay, kiddies...this is it for now. The next chapter will reveal Tenten's ailment and so forth...I apologize for the length between updates, so I'll do my best to get it done sooner. I'm like most writers...reviews usually help me write faster, but don't worry...I won't hold the next chapter hostage if you don't review. :) Hope all of you had a happy, safe holiday! Until next time...


	4. Complications

A/N: Hello everyone! Yes, I'm finally updating this story again. I apologize that it's taken so long (damned writer's block). I only hope you'll like this chapter. If not, I'm open to ideas and so forth. Without further ado...

Torn: Chapter 4

Complications

Tenten glanced at the handsome male at her side, laughing as he recounted various stories of Naruto's mischief, of their competitiveness, and of the many times Sakura stepped in, angrily knocking some sense into them.

She couldn't remember laughing this hard for some time. She was grateful he was here, alleviating the loneliness weighing heavily in her heart. She still felt the pain, the loss of Neji, only it was a little less as time passed. If it hadn't been for Sasuke...she would've missed out on a new friendship. A special one, at that.

His hand reached for her own, their fingers instinctively entwining, searching. Their eyes met. Tenten blushed and glanced away until his fingers slightly touched her chin and gently redirected her attention to him.

"Don't," he whispered, his dark eyes pleading, hoping.

Smiling, she reached up lightly caressing his angular face, running her fingertips over his soft lips, and he released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"May I?" His question hung in the air, awaiting her reply.

She didn't answer right away. The building anticipation putting them on edge; Sasuke sat still, wondering if she was afraid of him-of what could happen between them. He wondered if they could take that step. So much would change- irreversibly- for the better or for the worse. They'd already endured quite the heartbreak. What would happen if the big "if" became a certain fact, an irrefutable reality? Would Sakura and Neji hate them? Not that it really mattered. It was none of their business anymore anyway.

"Tenten?"

A small smile adorned her beautiful face as she swallowed nervously and said, "You may."

Both of his hands carefully touched her face, his thumbs lightly tracing her lips, moving closer to gently press his lips to hers. The moment he felt her adjust to his movements, her uncertainty gone, he kissed her with a heat, with reckless abandon, praying he wouldn't frighten her with his need, his want.

Breathless, she slowly withdrew, heart pounding, tingles dancing along her nerve endings, confused excitement in her eyes. Her heart screamed traitor, her mind wanted more, yet her subconscious, her wild heart hurt, reminded her of her unrequited attachment to an extremely gorgeous Byakugan user. "Sasuke?"

Head down, eyes closed, a man in the grips of lost control, fighting to get it back.

Reaching out tentatively, she lightly caressed his forehead, slowly sliding her fingertips down his face, his neck to rest her small hand on his sculpted chest. He was heaving for breath, fighting for the control for which he was famous.

"Sasuke, it's ok."

Obsidian eyes observed eyes warm as melted chocolate. Did she truly mean it? Did she realize what she was saying? "Are you certain?" He sighed deeply and slowly. "Once we do this we can't go back. Are you prepared for the changes this- we- will invoke?" He asked her, needing to be sure, knowing other than Sakura, she was the first to hold his heart and soul in her hands.

The knowledge and assent glowing in her eyes gave him the permission and consent needed to move onward. Leaning closer to her slight frame he gently and slowly flicked his tongue across her lips asking for entrance, for her to surrender the first of many steps.

Tenten felt herself melting into him, falling. His kiss masterful, seductive- a beautiful thing, sweeping her away like a river untamed or an ocean's gently churning waters prior to a storm. Her senses one by one were clouding over, everything hazy under his touch; his smile so charming and dangerous. Her lips moved against his own in a dance all their own, smooth, filled with heat, want, need and desperation.

"Are you ready for this," he breathed, as his lips feathered small, light kisses, his tongue sliding slowly up her cheek and down her neck. An arrogant smile crossed his lips as she shivered, her form shaking slightly. "Cold?"

"No", she admitted equally breathless. It was so hard to attempt a line of thought as his fingers, lips and tongue wreaked havoc on our revved-up senses, nerve endings so alive, so sensitive; every touch, every gentle kiss left her trembling, excited and nervous with these newly discovered feelings, for him.

He placed her gingerly in his arms and stood and walked quickly to Tenten's room. He kicked the door shut with his foot and laid her down before quickly joining her.

No words were spoken; they weren't needed or required. Emotions, palpable and beautiful flowed, the physical love expressed feelings deep inside, which neither one were quite prepared to break down that final wall.

Tenten felt herself sinking into a dark, bliss-filled oblivion, complete with heat, a warm body and a need to sleep. Sneaking a glance at her new lover she whispered sweetly, "Thank you, Sasuke." Then she fell into the arms of peaceful sleep, surrounded by a gorgeous man, his affection, his strong arms carrying her into the welcome world of dreams

-X-

**Several Weeks Later...**

What?

Medics and patients alike paused in the hallway, startled and slightly frightened by the shocked shout that rang out from one of the examination rooms. After a few moments, everyone returned to their activities, shrugging off the awkward yell.

"Sakura, you've got to be kidding me!" Tenten pleaded with her friend. "Please, tell me you're joking," she cried, a sheen of tears in her eyes. "Please, please, tell me this isn't real," she whispered heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, Ten. I can't lie to you again. I crossed a line with Neji and I can't do it to you a second time. Besides, this is too important." The medic crossed the room and gave the distraught brunette a small hug.

"Does he know?" She asked, concern evident in her expression; worry in her pale green eyes.

"Does who know?"

"Neji."

Tenten scoffed and then began laughing hysterically.

Sakura arched an eyebrow and began her what-the-hell's-going-on-with-you speech. "Tenten, what's so funny? I didn't realize I said something hilarious."

She sobered up quickly and met Sakura's worried eyes. She didn't know how else to say it, and if anything she knew she needed help. Especially if the outcome meets her prediction.

"There's more than one. I don't know which one it is."

Tenten almost fell in the floor laughing at Sakura's expression.

Sakura stood there, stone still, jaw open, eyes wider still, her complexion paler than usual.

"Who," she asked, curiosity in her voice, somehow feeling a sense of dread in the air and in the way her heart beat with a heaviness.

"Sasuke," she whispered, mixed emotions in her lowered voice.

Sakura swallowed hard, took a deep breath and blew it out. It hurt, but the two of them were no longer together, nor had she the right to be jealous when it made two people she cared for happy.

"Okay, Ten, we've got a lot to do." Sad eyes met uncertain. "Promise me that you'll take care of him. He doesn't have anyone else in the world but Naruto, Kakashi and myself- and you. So please watch over him for me."

Tenten nodded, her lips pressed together and agreeing solemnly.

Both of them smiled genuinely at the other, the worst over with for the moment.

"Ok, Ten," Sakura exhaled, "let's get down to the rest of your exam," slipping on a pair of gloves.

-X-

Tenten sat pensively on her couch staring straight ahead, pondering her options and the best approach to them. She wasn't aware of how long she'd been there when the front door opened and closed, footsteps quickly approaching.

"Ten, what's going on?"

Tenten absorbed the worried look in his dark eyes, his skin tone paler than usual. Apprehension apparent in every nuance of his body.

"Sasuke. Sit down, please. I really have to talk to you."

He did as she instructed and listened intently as she told him everything. He couldn't help but grin. In his hands, the chance to drive Hyuuga crazy with jealousy and anger. How could he pass it by? He did care for Tenten, though, and didn't want her hurt in whatever occurred between him and Neji. She never asked for it; she didn't deserve it.

After she finished, he began to divulge his idea. "Are you willing to participate?"

Nibbling softly on her bottom lip, thinking carefully on her choices, she replied, "I want to, but..."

"No buts, Tenten. This will show him exactly what he's losing out on; what he's wanted subconsciously for so long, what he's been deprived of most of his life. A family. And it makes me so angry that he and Sakura, both, thought so little of us that they never spoke a word of this engagement! Even if the Hyuuga elders forbid it...why didn't they still reveal it to us, at least? We wouldn't have told a soul!"

His words struck a chord deep within. She agreed with every word he said. Amazing how they felt the same about the whole screwed up situation. Exhaling sharply she replied, "Okay. I'm in."

He wrapped an arm around her small shoulders. "So I'm to be a father, am I?" He grinned mischievously. "I'm looking forward to this experience with you," he admitted honestly. His obsidian eyes emitted a glow she'd not seen for sometime. Could it be that he was happy? With her?

"Yes, I'm happy with you." He laughed at her expression. "Don't be shocked. I'm not a mind reader. You're just an open book, that's all."

She silenced any further speech by pressing her lips to his suddenly and firmly, erasing all thoughts but one from his mind.

He stood up and tugged her to her feet. "Let's go spread the word, shall we?"

Still possessed by their kiss, she could only nod.

"Feel like ramen?"

"Sure."

"You're not feeling any nauseated, are you?"

She smiled at the concern in his eyes. "Not right now, I'm not. Let's go before my stomach changes its mind." She laughed and placed her arm around his thin, muscular waist.

-X-

_**At Ichiraku's...**_

The mood was already in a celebratory swing when Sasuke and Tenten arrived . Seemed like a few of the teams had extraordinarily good luck while out on their most recent missions and Tsunade had already named her replacement for the next Hokage- Naruto.

"So, the dobe will really achieve his dream, after all." He fell back into a moment of reminiscence, when he was reminded of all the times that Naruto brazenly stated he would be Hokage one day and no one would stop him. Seems his day was coming and soon.

Also, it seemed that Sakura was to be named Head Medic. Shizune and Tsunade had decided to retire and just relax. Shizune, however, had decided to act as a consultant, if needed. She and Genma had decided to marry and settle down. Of course, whoever thought that the resident man-whore would marry, much less settle down?

Sake flowed freely, as did gossip. It'd be easy to start this fire and burn it out of control, Sasuke thought. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, relieved when she agreed. He ordered up a sake and water and stood on the bar with his cup. "May I have everyone's attention please," he bellowed.

The bar immediately stilled.

"I have more good news to add to all of yours."He looked down at the Weapons Mistress that already meant the world to him and smiled. "Tenten and I are having a baby and will be getting married."

A loud ruckus erupted, cheers and congratulations flew fast and furious through the happy atmosphere.

Naruto came from out of nowhere and hugged his best friend. "Congrats, Sasuke!" His beautiful blue eyes adopted a serious expression, "I hope you're not doing this to get back at Sakura and Neji."

"Naruto, I'll talk to you about it later. I don't want to hurt Sakura, but Neji, I couldn't give a damn!" Sasuke tipped back his cup and grinned. "Everything will be ok, Naruto. Don't worry." He lightly pushed his friend away to head back to his girlfriend.

Sasuke joined Tenten at their table, surprised that she'd already ordered for them. "Well, phase one completed." He grabbed his chop sticks and began eating, taking the time to savor the food and the upcoming victory.

"Huh?"

"Phase one. Where we spill the beans and let gossip-mongering handle the rest. Neji and Sakura will know before the afternoon's done."

"Sasuke, you're forgetting one thing," she patiently reminded him. "Sakura knows I'm pregnant. She's the medic who examined me. She also knows that I'm not sure which of you impregnated me."

"Easy. We'll say you went back, counted everything up and that I could sense Uchiha blood within you."

Shocked, her eating utensils fell from her hand and she whispered, "You can do that?" Yet another thing she didn't know about her lover.

"I can," he stated smugly. "Same as Hyuuga. He can see chakra patterns, and he can distinguish distinct chakra patterns from others. So, the older and bigger the baby grows, if it really is his, he'll know."

"Damn," she muttered.

"Tell me about it," Sasuke agreed. "So, we only have three to four months, maybe, at best, to determine which of us really is the father."

Tenten appeared lost in thought, nibbling on her lip again. Sasuke took her hand. "Ten, if the baby isn't mine what will you do?"

"I plan on staying with you," she said without missing a beat. "Neji and Sakura made their beds, we made ours. Besides, you make me happy whether you realize it or not. So, if the baby's Neji's we'll have to find a way of raising a Hyuuga child without them knowing." Her eyes began to tear, "If they were to discover I'm pregnant with one of their own...they'd take my baby from me and I'd probably never see them again. He or she would grow up thinking their mother abandoned them and never cared about them. I can't let that happen!"

Quickly brushing away her tears, she apologized. "Damned hormones."

"Don't worry about it," he smiled as he touched her hand, reassuring her that whatever happened they'd be fine.

The couple was oblivious as one of the patrons watched them, jealousy, envy burning him to his core. Their news a knife in the heart. It killed him to see Uchiha with his Tenten. To see him touch her, kiss her, as he wished he could. And the fact that she was pregnant, made him burn like nothing else. She was supposed to have his child, marry him. How would they ever find their way out of this horrendous mess?

Sneaking another glance at the seemingly happy couple he stormed out, the sounds of celebration following him, already contemplating ways to end his current situation and get his partner back.

A/N:

Poll time: Should the baby be Hyuuga or Uchiha? I'd love to hear from all of you. :)

OK...chapter finally update and done. Hopefully I didn't let you guys down to much. I tried to give you Sas/Ten fans a little something. It's hard for me to write that since I'm a diehard Neji/Ten fan...

Thanks for the following reviewers who help me continue onwards.

Eternalsmiles

Jing Mei

Midnight Insomniac

weapon-angel

naash

sora-chan18

mizily

DarkAnonymous324- You're extra kick in the pants was helpful.

Thank you all for taking the time to read and review! :) I'll do my best not to take as long to update on the next chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5

So, here we are again. I'm trying to be better about updating this story along with my other Neji/Ten fic, 'Sacrifices'. It's kind of hard to really get into the inspiration with working nights, and of course my body wants to sleep all day. Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone for the overwhelming amount of reviews for the last chapter! I was blown away and was extremely happy. I only hope I can keep doing this fic justice. By the way, my personal thanks to my reviewers will follow at the end of the chap. Thanks again all. :)

Chapter 5:

Complications II

Sakura's green eyes narrowed, her teeth biting her bottom lip and frowning in concentration. Her hands, glowing, slightly above Tenten's lower abdomen. "Oh, no," she whispered in astonishment, momentary disbelief.

"What's is it," the brunette asked somewhat worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

Tenten's heart pounded, her stomach turned, nausea beginning and bile rising in her throat. Her body lay still as the medic-nin completed her exam. She couldn't help but wonder what was happening. Whatever it was was enough to cause Sakura concern; if it bothered Sakura it must be something pretty amazing, and not in a good way either.

Sakura gestured for the Weapons Mistress to sit up. She exhaled sharply, tiredly. "Tenten, I don't know how else to tell you," Her words abruptly stopped as she rubbed her temples gingerly. "You're already aware that you're pregnant. You're not just pregnant but very pregnant."

Confused, Tenten asked her, "What do you mean? Am I further along than you thought?"

"It'd be better if things were that simple," her friend replied, glancing at the ceiling, knowing her news would be quite shocking. "There's more than one."

Tenten laughed, trying to dismiss the news. "There's no way that's possible, Sakura." She stopped laughing as Sakura's eyebrow rose and then fell back into place, her expression gravely serious. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, although I wished I was. It'd be a lot easier on us both. We both know that you and Neji slept together." She paused before taking her friend's hand. "You're expecting twins. You've got a hell of a chakra disruption happening."

"What are you trying to say?" Tenten's gut twisted, a horrible feeling increasing her nausea and giving her to a headache. "How far along? More importantly, can you tell the father's identity?"

"Therein lies your problem. You're approximately ten weeks pregnant with one child and eight weeks along with the second."

"How in kami's name can that be? If it were twins they'd be the same age, right?"

Sakura understood her confusion. She'd have to take yet another clinical explanation and simplify it while trying to keep a detached, professional approach. Not easy. It was never easy when an issue arose with a friend.

"Tenten, there's a medical condition called Didelphys, which isn't that common. When afflicted with Didelphys, these ducts don't fuse together and instead form two wombs, giving a female the ability to be impregnated by different men."

Tenten's eyes widened. "Are you saying that's what happened with me?" Her breathing hitched, her chest tightened, shock setting in. "What else are you saying?" Her hands clutched her khaki pants tightly, fists and knuckles white from the pressure.

"You're pregnant by two different men, that's what." Sakura gave her friend a small, comforting smile. "I already know the identity of one of them; however, the other is purely speculation on my part." Running a hand through her hair, she asked quietly, "Who's the other? Can you tell me? Will you?"

Sakura had an extremely powerful assumption in regards to the second father. If as suspected, she could only wish the duo happiness. Something she couldn't have for the time being. Happiness, a foreign concept now; one she longed for with her entire heart.

The medic-nin observed her friend 's somber expression lean forward while the astounded brunette whispered the desired name.

"Sasuke."

Sakura's breath hitched, flinching slightly like receiving a blow to the chest. She swallowed hard, knowing her cheeks were flushed, the rest of her face paled with Tenten's revelation. Why this news caught her by surprise, she was uncertain. There'd been a certain amount of suspicion, obviously, but it didn't stop the twinge of pain in her heart.

It was almost expected given the amount of time the duo spent in each other's company over the last few weeks. There was a camaraderie between them, a renewed glow in their eyes when they glanced at each other. She'd also noticed a slight, secretive smile on Sasuke's lips when discussing a certain brunette who'd captivated him with her quirky mannerisms, abilities and all.

Closing her eyes momentarily, she expelled a harsh breath. She and Tenten had a difficult road ahead. The only pregnancies with Tenten's special condition had resulted in trauma- even death- for either mother and child or one or the other.

"Sakura, how complicated will this make things, make my life? Will I be able to train at least for a short time?"

Grimly nodding her head, "No. I want absolutely no stress to you or your unborn children. Period. I know you don't realize just how important everything is at this point." Recalling all the required information, she gave Tenten a list of strict instructions. "For now, you'll remain off the duty roster until after you've given birth. I want to see you every two to three weeks to reassess your condition, and that of your babies. You don't realize how complicated this could get. We'll have to schedule delivery as one or both babies in most cases aren't positioned correctly when it comes time to be born, and there's a increased probability that the older fetus will trigger labor in the younger one. Therefore, it'd be better to bring them into the world together to avoid any unnecessary complications. "

"You are to try and keep relaxed. Stress isn't good for any of you, especially with your medical condition." Sakura continued with her list of limitations. "No sparring of any kind, no matter how light you deem it. None. If I find out you're doing otherwise, I'll have you admitted to the hospital in our highly specialized maternity wing and have you on complete bed rest."

Tenten swallowed hard. This was all so hard to take in. So much information, so many restrictions. What would she do without sparring, training? These things were all she knew. How would Neji react? She already knew Sasuke's thoughts. He'd made them clear a week or so prior. "There's just one huge problem left," she whispered sadly.

"It'll be hard, but he'll be okay. I promise. Regardless, he needs to know."

Tenten's dark eyes glanced at the ceiling and she blew out a harsh breath. "Man, the shit's going to hit the fan with this one."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Sakura?"

"What is it, Tenten?"

Tenten watched the other woman nervously. "Are you angry?"

"Is that worrying you," she let out a small, nervous giggle. "No, I'm not angry. I'm actually happy," she admitted, her eyes betraying her true emotions, fighting the tears that threatened, inner pain that rose to slam against her professional wall. "Neji and Sasuke will both have progeny, and even though I can't be the one to give either of them what they need, at least a woman they love will bless them with something I can't." Sakura's eyes dropped to the floor sadly.

"You mean-"

Tears in her jade eyes, she nodded once. "Yes. I'm barren. I can't have children. You're the only one who knows this aside from myself and Tsunade. Please keep this to yourself," she pleaded.

Shock in every nuance of her face, she felt anxious in regards to Sakura's plight. "The Hyuuga's...they'll be expecting much of you, including mini Neji's. What will you do?" Tenten knew that the Hyuuga elders were pretentious, cruel men who cared nothing for a woman's sensibilities, her emotions. They weren't above hurting anyone to get what they desired.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it," she replied tiredly.

Tenten bit her lip, tears fighting to rise; she fighting to hold them back. "Does _he _know?"

"He does." Sakura smiled thinly. She reached out, took Tenten's hand, her eyes gazing into her friend's eyes with fervor, pleading. "Please don't reveal anything I've told you about me. Please! I don't want to risk Neji getting hurt over something that's my fault," she finished worriedly.

"I will, I promise."

Standing to her feet and forcing a fake smile to her face, Sakura opened the door and dismissed Tenten, exiting the room to prepare for her next patient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten found her lover at team seven's training grounds- big surprise.

Smiling fondly, she watched as the sun danced across his skin, the wind lightly teasing his hair as he completed a complicated series of kicks, spins. She enjoyed watching the play of his biceps, triceps and deltoids as he flung his weapons toward their intended targets with a quick, purposeful flick of his arms and wrists.

Her favorite weapon in his arsenal to observe- his chidori. Seeing the lighting dance in the palm and along the outside of his hand, so dangerous, yet so beautiful, she couldn't help but to be entranced. Even the way the light illuminated his handsome face brought joy to her, knowing he was all hers. The very image of such a powerful, intense and sometimes deafening, jutsu brought lesser enemies to their knees in fear; but to her...there was nothing to fear. Sasuke would never, ever harm her. Ever.

He turned, feeling the approach of her chakra, ceasing his target practice and aerial acrobatics. Shirtless, his pale skin glistened with sweat, muscles rippling with each movement. He smiled as she approached and hugged her gently.

"Hi," he greeted her softly.

"Hi yourself," she replied equally as quiet.

She clung to him, knowing he'd support her whatever her decision, and she knew that he was already instinctively aware that something occupied her thoughts.

"What's going on, Ten," he questioned, feeling the heaviness and confusion radiating from her like a glaring beacon. "What'd Sakura say?" He prompted her.

She explained her unique situation, leaving him somewhat stunned. She nibbled on her bottom lip, worried about his silent reaction. "I know it's a lot to absorb. I'm having difficulty with it, myself!"

Sasuke pulled her closer, holding her tighter and smiled. "Well, this just speeds our plans up a little. It also will make things a little more difficult for us and Hyuuga." Ebony eyes shone with warmth and smugness. "It will take some planning to hide this from him."

Tenten gasped, suddenly unnerved, afraid. "He'll be able to sense the baby's chakra. All Hyuuga's are born with certain chakra pathways innate to their bloodline only." She gripped his biceps tighter. "How much time do you think we have?"

"Possibly a month or two, at the most. We'll figure something out by then. If not, we'll involve Tsunade and Naruto and seek their help- possibly their intervention."

She shook her head. "There's no way I can deceive him and keep this from him. He's a father and deserves to know. Wouldn't you want to know if you had a child with someone?"

"Tell you what...I'll go with you and we'll break it together. I don't think you should do this by yourself."

The hard glint in his eyes told her he expected anything from Neji. Be prepared for anything, for the worst, and nothing can surprise you. That was Sasuke's motto- always had been since his time with that twisted criminal Orochimaru.

"Do you think that he'd-" Uncertainty shone in her deep brown eyes. "Why would you think that?"

"No. He wouldn't lay a hand on you, of that I'm sure. Me, on the other hand, anything goes." Her second question went unanswered. It was hard for him to admit that it was plain envy and a strong sense of protection planting ideas in his paranoid subconscious.

Sasuke held her close and tenderly kissed her forehead then her trembling lips. He knew there'd rarely been anything to frighten her, and for her to show this fear to him...it revealed a lot about her emotional state.

"Come on. Let's get this done." He took her hand and tugged her gently to his side. "I know just where to find him."

The duo walked towards the town, seeing as how team seven's training area was the farthest from everyone and everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten stopped abruptly.

Sasuke looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong?"

Nibbling on her bottom lip she said quietly, "I think it'd be best if I met with Neji alone."

"No, Tenten!" His eyes alight with fire, he adamantly refused. "We can't predict his reaction."

"He won't hurt me, Sasuke! This is Neji we're talking about; he'd never lay a hand on me. Now, you, on the other hand... He'd consider you open territory." Her beautiful dark eyes pleaded with him. "Please, Sasuke. Just this once."

His onyx eyes narrowed angrily. "I don't like this, Tenten." Crossing his arms, his lips pressed together in a thin line expressing the entirety of what his mouth wanted to say. "I don't want to leave you alone with him."

A sweet smile crossed her lips, lighting up her eyes, her face. She pressed her lips to his and embraced him. "I have to explain to Neji. He needs to hear this from me, and only me. If you're there it'll only serve to drive him to an angered frenzy." She sighed and flashed him her signature smile. "I know you don't trust him, but trust me. That's all I ask."

"Sasuke! Tenten!"

The pair looked to see a familiar pink blur headed their way.

"Use this time wisely, Sasuke. I'll talk to Neji while you straighten things out with her." Tenten nodded in Sakura's direction, imparting a small piece of advice- and a push- that she believed he needed.

She breathed a sigh of relief as he nodded and waited for Sakura to catch up to him.

Tenten took off and within moments found herself at her old team's stomping grounds.

A/N: Well, I think this is as good a stopping place as any. Next chapter will pick up with Tenten's and Neji's meeting/discussion. Hope y'all enjoyed this at least a little bit. :) I didn't intend for it to be this long, but my muse said otherwise. Lol...

Thanks for everyone who's read, and is still reading this story! I appreciate your time to check out my story.

Thanks to the following for reading/reviewing! You guys help shape this story more than you know. Thanks so much for all your input! You guys are so amazing!

blobbels

Keane

ness345

Tenten's Panda

Beats

DarkAnonymous324

luv4labs

Rina

steenta112

thecoolauthorwithstory

Blood-Gaara-Blood

Lady

anonn

Kaori Takaguchi

Guest

Buhbuhbuhbuhbetsy (Hope I got this right)

Nyla Stilez

shimmeringbluelight

nejiten

misspandalily


End file.
